


Sunday mornings

by Echo_D



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D
Summary: Peaceful morning with Natasha.





	Sunday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wrote it in the middle of the night because I couldn't stop thinking about Natasha. Endgame ruined me and I'm still not over it.  
> PS: English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

The sunbeam was shining through the window on a warm sunny Sunday morning. It woke you up but you were on the verge of waking up for a while anyway. As soon as your eyes opened and got used to the light you couldn't help but stare at the redhead lying beside you. Your bodies tangled together and the sun was hitting her hair just right to make it glow, her skin soft and bright.

Your mind went to places again. _Is this real? When did I get so lucky?_ Life with the Avengers was hectic, to be modest. Frequent (and difficult) missions, lack of sleep, injuries. Not talking about the emotional toll it had on you. But of course it wasn't always just bad. You've got a family of superheroes, who loved each other (even if it wasn't always obvious), had fun and enjoyed life. But these mornings. The mornings you could spent just with your girlfriend, lying in bed for hours, enjoying the peacefulness of it all. That's when you most appreciated your decision to join the Avengers. It always reminded you to be grateful for what you have. 

Which brought you back, fully taking in the sight in front of you - Natasha still asleep in your arms. _Yeah, I'm definitely in love with this wonderful, amazing and gorgeous human being._

"Are you staring at me?" You were startled by Natasha's raspy voice, her eyes still closed.  
"No?" you said sheepishly.

She just smiled and tucked you closer to her, if that was even possible, your faces almost touching, "Morning."  
"Morning," you whispered, bumping your noses together, as you continued snuggling. Content. If you had to describe how you feel right now, you'd say content. And madly in love. You pecked Natasha's lips and closed your eyes again, mindlessly tracing patterns with your hand, going from her hips, to her waste and to the small of her back while drifting in and out of sleep.

Though your actions woke up completely different mood in Natasha, your mindless caressing making her feel warm and tingly all over her body. As a response she started to move her leg that was still entangled in between yours, higher and higher, causing you to be suddenly fully awake. 

"Tasha?" you moaned.  
"M-hmm."  
"What are you doing?" you asked, fully knowing what her intentions were. 

She just smirked and pulled you in for a kiss, causing you to moan. You kissed her right back, the kiss slow and lazy. 

But then you got a different idea. Few movements and you had Natasha laying on her back, surprised, your position now allowing you to straddle her leg. Natasha just watched, excitement beginning to form in her eyes. Next you pinned her arms over her head, stopping few inches from her face, your hair falling down around yours, examining her. The sun was still making her glow. "You're so beautiful," you beamed, slowly moving your hips a bit at the same time, causing Natasha to bite her lip, "I love you, you know that right?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, you say that a lot."

You stopped moving, much to Natasha's disappointment and playfully smacked her arm, causing her to laugh again. "I love you too." She said after a moment, leaning in to kiss you again. It wasn't the first time you said those three words to each other, clearly, but she didn't say those words lightly. You understood why, so you felt extremely happy every time she did say them.

The kiss got heated pretty quickly, her hands roaming over your body, your hips beginning to move again, turning the kiss into something more and making the start of your day way better than you thought it would be.


End file.
